


Red

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Is a Bully, Blue Is Immune to The Virus, Blue Needs a Hug, Crying, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Daryl, Protective Merle, past original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Know this Rick Grimes” I lift my gaze from Tanya’s blue promise ring, to Rick's eyes “I am seventeen-freaking-years old, and I know I’m short for my age, but I will not refrain from punching you in the jaw. You get me?” On my right Merle is shaking with withheld laughter, so I elbow him in the ribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brand-spanking-new OC Blue. I love her, and I hope you do too.
> 
> Also it's a bit of an AU.  
> Season 4 season finale never happened, and everyone is alive in the Prison... except Lori, and Shane, and anyone that died before season four pretty much. I might put Judith in later, i don't know yet... 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

I’m woken when someone says my name. I pull down my sleeves when I hear the sheet door to mine and the Dixon's shared cell being moved. Under my left sleeve is an old, scarred over, walker bite. Only Daryl and Merle know about the bite. They both agreed that I shouldn’t tell or show the group.

 

“Hey!” I hear a voice say below me, the voice belongs to Beth. If she’s looking for someone to pick on, she better look somewhere else.

 

“Hi,” I say with all the respect I can muster for her. Of course, though, she decides to huff annoyed at somethin’, I don’t really care what she has to say about me.

 

“It’s… um” I sit up from my place on the top bunk to look at her.

 

When I see her, her eyes are glowin’ with curiosity. I can tell she’s dying to ask me somethin’. Knowin’ Beth, it’s somethin’ personal.

 

“What? It’s what?” Judging by the light coming in through the window, it’s about eight, maybe nine in the morning. Everyone in this prison knows from experience not to wake me up before at least ten if it’s not an emergency, but that’s a story for later.

 

“What- Oh yeah, Carol wanted me to tell you it’s breakfast and you need to get up soon.” I can tell she’s lyin’. I can’t hear Carol’s voice in the commons room in front of my cell. Beth won’t look me in the eye.

 

“What do you really want” I yawn into the back of my hand. Damn it’s too early for me to be up and running without one of Merle’s jokes about body parts.

 

“I ah…” This fake-nervous act is getting on my last nerve, and I haven’t even been up for more than five minutes.

 

“Spit. It. Out.” I make a point to punctuate every word “Please” I add in for respect. I may be upset and tired, but I’m not disrespectful.

 

The act is gone instantly, her regular disrespectful glare placed back on her symmetrical face.

 

“What’s with the sweater? It’s summer. In Georgia.” She snorts a laugh at the end. Who the hell does this little girl think she is?

 

“That is…. “ I stamper as flashes of the walker biting down on my arm race through my mind.

 

“What?” Beth laughs devilishly “Got somethin’ to hide Blue?” When I don’t answer she rolls her eyes, huffs again, and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“It’s just personal Beth” I start moving to the end of the bed where the ladder stands. Beth’s eyes are on me the whole way.

 

I make my way down the ladder slowly on shaky limbs. When my feet hit the prisons concrete floor I turn towards the door. Beth is standing right in front of me, using her slight height advantage to loom over my small frame.

 

“That ring personal too?” She asks, crowding more into my space. I stamper out a yes and cover the ring with my hand, shielding it from Beth. All I want to do is find Daryl or Merle, and get my shift at the fences today over with. Beth moves a hand towards me making me flinch, hard. She touches my electric blue hair with a dirty, nimble, finger “How about this?” The finger curls in a strand of my naturally wavy hair. The fear inside me is threatening to make my scream out, in my experience that will only make things worse.

 

I feel her small hand clasp my right wrist. My eyes fly open, I hadn’t remembered closing them, and before I can register what happened or fight back I’m being pinned to the ground. The jacket I was wearing torn off. My mind and body instinctively preparing for what used to be a regular punishment from my father, before the turn. But nothing comes.

 

I hear Beth gasp and suddenly everything catches up to me, my wrist is out in the open for Beth’s greedy eyes to see. I can’t stop the tears and sobs from spilling out in harsh waves of emotion. Beth turns on her heel and runs out of the room yelling something, leaving me crying on the floor.

 

“SHE’S BIT! SHE’S BIT!” I hear Beth yelling throughout the prison walls.

 

Not able to do anything else, I curl up in the corner of Merle’s lower bunk level. I weep while Beth causes a panic outside the cell’s sheet door.

 

\----

 

Daryl and Merle had been walking towards the commons room for breakfast, freshly out of the shower. In the distance the could hear Beth yelling about a girl being bit.

 

Both brothers looked at each other “Blue” they said simultaneously before running full sprint towards Merle and Blue’s cell.

 

\----

 

“Blue?” Merle’s voice makes me look up, he and Daryl are crouching in front of the bunk I’m on, “You okay?”

 

“No” I sob. Merle climbs onto the bunk next to me. He places his not metal arm around me, reassuringly so. Daryl sits in front of me, blocking my view of the cell door. My sobs got louder and I shake more as time goes on, so Merle moves to let me hug his shoulders and muffle the sobs.

 

Daryl notices a bluish-purple hand shaped bruise on my wrist, “What happened, Blue?”

 

When I find my voice I sniffle out “Beth… pinned me… tore off my jacket… She-she saw this bite, Daryl! She forced me to the ground and-!” I break into full sobs again.

 

“Blue?” Rick’s voice makes me jump so hard I hit my head on the wall. I look at Daryl with eyes of fear and hopefulness that he understands I don’t want to talk to anyone else but Merle or himself right now. Daryl stands, an unreadable expression playing with his features.

 

He walks out the sheet door to where Rick is standing. Their conversation is hushed, but I can hear Daryl tell Rick I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.

 

I hear a growl that makes me tremble slightly, not knowing who it came from. Merle gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I struggle out a smile, but it falters almost instantly.

 

Daryl stomps back in, frowning, Rick hot on his heels. I look at Daryl then Rick, then Daryl again. Daryl shrugged angrily, I can tell he didn’t want Rick in here either.

 

“I told ya’ Rick, Blue don’ wanna talk!” I’ve never seen Daryl this angry at anyone, it frightens me slightly to see him like this. For the most part, though, I’m scared about getting kicked out of the prison that I’ve come to think of as home in the six months I’ve been here.

 

“I know what ya’ said Daryl,” Rick spat back, then turned to me “but she’s bit. We need to know the details. Now.”

 

Merle crossed his other arm over his chest and across most of my shoulder, shielding- protecting me from Rick’s harsh words.

 

Rick looks to me with sorrow in his eyes, but expectancy written across his facial features. I nod to Merle and Daryl, both brothers relax and Merle retracts his metal arm. I sit up, only slightly, still in Merle's protective hold.

 

“What do you want to know?” I whisper so quietly I’m surprised when Rick actually heard me.

 

“For starters, when and how you got bit” The amount of rudeness Rick was throwing my way was unbelievable.

 

“Know this Rick Grimes” I lift my gaze from Tanya’s blue promise ring to Rick's eyes “I will not take being disrespected by you, or anyone else in this prison. Ever. If you want my story, you will show me respect. I am seventeen-freaking-years old, and I know I’m short for my age, but I will not refrain from punching you in the jaw. You get me?” On my right, Merle is shaking with withheld laughter, so I elbow him in the ribs.

 

“I get ya’” Rick looks taken aback, and I can’t tell if it’s because he found out how old I am or the fact I stood up for myself to him.

 

“I got bit a... awhile ago” I sigh “my girlfriend and I had been walking to Alabama. Supposedly there was a safe haven." Safe haven my ass. "We got there and… “ I take a deep breath to calm myself, and Merle rubs my upper arm for encouragement. 

 

“There was… nothing. The fuc- the place had burned to the ground. We had walked for three weeks on little food and water to have our last hope ripped from us.” I stop to take another deep breath, and stop myself from fiddling with the ring on my finger. “A walker, as you call ‘em, came up behind us… It bit Red. It bit Red on her shoulder, and I couldn’t do anything. Then the bastard bit my arm too. I killed the walker before it could eat anymore of us. … Neither of us bled too bad, so we decided to keep walking West-ish, until one of us died. We wanted to die holding each other's hand, and she did. Three days later… We had a gun, but only one bullet, and we both knew she was dying before I was, So… so we exchanged rings. This…” 

 

My voice cracks and I point to the blue fake diamond on my ring “was her ring, mine was red. We exchanged rings as a promise to each other… that we’d be together for the rest of days. When she turned I shot her in the head, her beautiful, sweet, soft face… ruined by the rotting walker she became, and I killed her." I take another deep, shaky breath “I waited for _five_ days for that fever, any symptoms to come, but nothing! I sat next to Red’s body for _five days._  I’m surprised another walker didn’t eat me." I chuckle a little at that.

 

"After five days of nothing, I decided to keep walking as far as I could go. I, in all honestly, was hoping to die of thirst or starvation. Three days after I decided to keep walking I came across an old hair salon, barely touched, I saw the blue hair dye in the back. I thought ‘why not’. I became Blue that day. After I put the dye in my hair, and packing enough for at least two more dye jobs, I walked for eight miles before I came across a flooded high school-swim team pool, and washed out the dye there. From there I called myself ‘Blue’. I walked for, close to, three months after Red died before Daryl found me, and now I’ve been here for close to six months..." I cut off my rambling before I could say stupid.

 

"Anything else?”

 

Rick’s face has an awestruck look to it, “Ah… um, yeah. We can do that later, though.” With that, he walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The series will be posted in a weird order, mostly flashbacks and flash forwards. All in either Blue's, Daryl's, or Merle's POV. There are only a few that will be written in present tense, the rest are flash backs or flash forwards. I really do hope you like this character, and if you don't Please don't say anything. I'm happy
> 
> I hope you're happy too  
> praises are welcome, criticism isn't.  
> Hope you enjoyed the OC introduction.


End file.
